Unexpected
by azaras-spirit
Summary: The roles for Romeo&Juliet are taken:Andre Harris and Tori Vega. What will happen when their lips finally meet during a rehearsal in Sikowtz' class room? Read and find out! Review plZ! THis is my first Victorious fanfic. I do not own Victorious.


**Unexpected**

Tori sighed has she leaned against her locker. "Love stinks." she grumbled as she watched Beck and Jade make out…again. It was February, the month of love and of course Tori felt even more alone since she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Tell me about it." spoke up Robbie.

Tori yelped and jumped away from her locker. "Robbie? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Robbie narrowed his eyes and he was about to answer but his puppet Rex said, "Not having a girlfriend." followed by a laugh.

"Hey!" Robbie scolded as if Rex was an actual person and not a puppet. "I had a girlfriend!"

Rex scoffed. "Cousins don't count."

Tori scrunched her nose, a bit disturbed by what the puppet said. "You dated your cousin?"

Suddenly a wave of panic washed over him. "No! It didn't count! It was only prom!"

Tori shook her head in disgust and quickly headed out of the school.

"Great!' said Robbie as he turned to look at Rex. "You scared her off!"

Rex laughed again like that was a victory. "I don't have to help. You're a natural girl repellant."

"What 'ya starin' at Andre?" Beck asked him as they were by their lockers even though he already knew the answer.

Andre looked at him. "Nothing." he lied. He was actually staring at Tori as she was talking to Cat by the stairs.

Beck raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Man! What is this? A game of twenty questions?"

"Maybe. If you keep procrastinating to answer the first one." Beck answered.

Andre glanced back at Tori again who was completely unaware of his admiration. "Fine. But sware, that you won't tell anyone!"

Beck held up his hands in surrender. "I sware." he said in a firm, serious tone.

"Okay class!" shouted Sikowitz as his students settled down. "Now we all know that it's close to Valentine's Day-"

"Or as we know, a holiday that Robbie will never celebrate." Rex interrupted.

The students laughed at his joke.

"Hey!" Robbie said.

"Robbie, shut your puppet up." Sikowitz ordered.

"He is not a puppet!" Robbie insisted. "That's an offensive term!"

Sikowitz rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, Valentines Day is vastly approaching and to celebrate that we are going to do a play,"

He took a script that was lying on the wooden stool next to him and showed the class. "Romeo and Juliet!"

The class began to murmur in excitement.

"I except!" Trina Vega shouted as she shot up from her seat.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Trina?" asked Andre.

"I'll be Juliet!" she answered like it was obvious.

"Not this again." Jade muttered nearby.

"We need someone with talent to play Juliet." said Rex.

Trina glared at the puppet then stomped over to Robbie. "Uh oh you better-" Rex started.

"Ah! Rex!" Robbie yelped as Trina through the puppet out the window.

"Trina sit down!" Sikowitz ordered.

"I'm coming Rex!" Robbie shouted as he ran out of the classroom to rescue his friend.

Once again, the class settled down, not worried about Robbie.

"Auditions will be held this afternoon in the auditorium," Sikowitz told them. "The play will be on February fourteenth."

"You should totally audition Tori!" Cat said as she and Tori stood outside of the auditorium.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah!" Cat answered with a wide smile.

"I don't know," Tori murmured. "What if I mess up?"

"Oh quite worrying like that Tori! You'll do great!"

"Okay." Then Tori went inside to audition for the role of Juliet.

Beck caught Andre glance towards the auditorium again. He knew for a fact that Andre liked Tori. Maybe he can convince Andre to audition for Romeo and if he's lucky, Tori will be Juliet.

"Hey Andre, you should audition." he told him, pointing at the doors.

"For Romeo?" Andre questioned.

Beck rolled his eyes. "No, for Juliet yes Romeo! You would be great!"

"I don't know," said Andre. "I'm more of the musician type." Then he plaid a few notes on his keyboard locker for proof.

"Okay, Okay, I know that but you're a good actor too!"

"Why not you audition?" Andre asked.

"Because," Beck answered. "If I get the role but Jade doesn't…well you know."

"Yeah, she does have a jealous issue." Andre agreed, knowing what Beck meant.

"But this isn't about me, this is about you and-" Beck was glad that he caught himself. If he said Tori then Andre would never audition.

"This is about me and who?"

Beck shook his head. "No one just go an audition. You'll thank me later."

"Why didn't I get the part?" Trina demanded to Sikowitz has he posted the roles on a wall.

Sikowitz rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "You threw a water bottle at me."

"Wasn't that in the script?" Trina asked him.

"No!" Sikowitz answered. "They didn't have water bottles then."

"Well we should change that then." said Trina, throwing up her arms dramatically.

Sikowitz groaned as a headache was coming in then walked away from his student towards the exit.

"Sikowitz!" Trina shouted has she followed him.

The next day

"I can't look." said Tori as she covered her eyes with her hand. She and Cat were standing in front of the list on who would play who in Romeo and Juliet.

"Want me to?" Cat asked kindly.

"Please." Tori answered.

Cat turned to read the verdict. "Oh my gosh!" she squeaked.

"What?" Tori said, instantly removing her hand.

"You got the part!" Cat confirmed.

"What? Shut up! No way!" Tori zoomed in, not believing what Cat said. Her eyes widened. Cat was right.

**Juliet: Tori Vega**

"Oh my gosh!" said Tori. "I got the part!"

"Who's Romeo?" Cat asked.

"I don't know," Tori answered. "Let's see."

Once again, her eyes widened as she saw who was going to Romeo.

**Juliet: Tori Vega**

**Romeo: Andre Harris**

"Andre?" she shouted.

"See? I told you, you would get the part." said Beck as he and Andre were in front of the list. He gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Yeah, but Tori? I don't know. Maybe someone else should take my place." said Andre as he headed for his locker, shaking his head.

"No way man, you should do it." Beck told him. "It's just in the script." But Beck knew what Andre meant: he was nervous about kissing Tori. But Beck was a little confused on why. Andre told him that he liked, liked her so shouldn't Andre be looking forward to kissing her? Even though it was in the script, maybe that wouldn't be their first and only kiss…

"I don't know," Andre repeated. "You think I should?"

"Of course!" Beck answered.

The students walked into Sikowitz' class finding a set on the small stage. In the middle there was a small flight of stairs that led to a balcony, obviously being for the kiss scene of Romeo and Juliet.

Andre gulped knowing this very fact: his lips would be against Tori's.

"So this will be interesting." said Tori as she sat next to Andrew. She knew this fact as well and tried to hide her nerves.

"Yeah, it will." Andre agreed.

"Okay class!" said Sikowitz has he suddenly appeared on the small balcony. "As you see we have our lovers chosen: Tori and Andre."

Everyone looked at them.

"Now before the actual play, you two will rehearse it here," explained Sikowitz as he walked down from the balcony. "This will be the kiss scene as you all can see and in order to give the full affect, you two will act it out like it was in the auditorium."

"Oooooh this going to be good." Rex said.

"Shhh!" Robbie scolded.

Sikowitz ignored them and continued on. "So…Tori, Andre. Are you two ready?"

Tori and Andre exchanged looks.

"Yeah, we rehearsed." Andre answered. But they never actually kissed, just the lines.

"Excellent!" Sikowitz shouted. Then he quickly walked (barefoot of course) to the back and sat down, snatching up a coconut that was next to the chair in the process. _Good thing I put this straw in ahead of time, _he thought, _or else I would miss this._

Cat got the role of the nurse so she waiting in the hallway by the stage.

The class fell silent as Tori and Andre headed up for the stage, both realizing that they had no choice. There was no way out of this.

Tori went behind the balcony as the nervous Andrew took the stairs.

Tori took a deep breath before she stepped out onto the balcony.

To begin, Cat had the first line as she stepped into the room.

"Madam!" she cried.

Tori looked at her and asked, "Nurse?"

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber: The day is broke; be ware, look about!"

Then she quickly sat down with the others.

Tori looked out into the crowd. "Then, window, let day in, and let life out."

Andre walked up the short flight of stairs to where he stood right next to Tori. He cleared his throat and said, "Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend."

This was the moment they have both been dreading. Beck leaned in as he continued to sit in his chair.

Andre and Tori both leaned in what seemed like slow motion. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as for the first time…their lips met.

An explosion of heat and chemistry as the kiss went on. All this time, the feelings that Andre had felt for Tori were finally paying off. Tori knew that she liked Andre but never this much. Of so then why was she kissing him longer than the script has asked for?

After thirty seconds of this, Sikowitz cleared his throat. It did no use as for Tori and Andre were still kissing passionately.

"Hey! Tori!" Jade shouted.

No reaction.

"Is anyone in mood for a taco?" Rex asked.

Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged. Then they all exited the room as Tori and Andre were still kissing.


End file.
